


Western Daze

by gremlininthewoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Other, Western, cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlininthewoods/pseuds/gremlininthewoods
Summary: In arizonas blaze of heat and outlaws. Two unlikely fellows crash into each other. An odd, confusing bond develops between the two as they deal with other life challenges. Confused on their feelings for one another they deny it for a long period of time. Struggling to figure out what they should do as life places heavier struggles upon the twos families.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Collections: Supernatural pairings/friendships





	Western Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short "Chapter" as its just an introduction to the idea of this story and to get a feel of how itll be

The day was at an end but still severely warm, most wildlife retreating to whatever shade Arizonas dead trees offered. Willowbrook was a small little town. It had a shabby bar, small butcher, and a horse stable. Most folk were trying to get on with their days and not get caught up in the usual "Cowboy problems". It was a normal thing for gangs to ride through and occasionally interrogate the townspeople. Trying to get whatever riches they could from them. Castiel Novak, the stableboy would always close up whenever they came by. Not wanting his horses to get stolen or possibly lose and supply. 

Sighing softly he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. Dirt covering the young males face he wiped his hands off on his work apron. "Cheer up little brother!" Castiel looked up. Seeing his older brother Michael standing at the stables entrance. Softening his expression he smiled. Greeting Michael with a gentle nod. "Hello brother." "Got good news for you and Gabe whenever he decides to show up." "Why do I have to wait to hear until Gabriel gets here? Hes slow and takes ages to finish whatever it is hes doing." Cas whined. His shoulders slumping down. Earning a soft chuckle from Michael he shrugged. "Maybe i dont wanna repeat myself twice." 

It took a bit for Gabriel to actually show up. Castiel grunting as he saw him. "Really take you that long to round' up one draft?" He gently led the large brown Belgian draft Gabriel had gotten into a stable. Gently brushing its mane softly. "So whats the news?" Turning to look at Michael Castiel gave off a confused face. His brow raising in curiosity. Gabriel glanced to the two. "News? What news? What am i missin' out on you cow turds." "Oh quiet both of you." Michael looked to Castiel and Gabriel with a cheeky smile. "When I went on my exploration few days back I found some stuff." "As in??" Gabe chirped in, annoyed as he just wanted to know what the news was. "An old run down cabin, at first I wasnt gonna check it out 'cause im really not the type to just go barging into random places." "Gabriel is." Castiel snickered a bit. "Found a whole lot of money inside an old lock box. Its enough to get us some food and maybe new coats." The two younger brothers smiled brightly in excitement. Looking to Michael happily. It was rare they ever came by any good luck or news. It was just them and their stable. There was a loft on top part of the stable. Where Gabriel, Michael, and Castiel stayed. They didn't ever complain too much. As it was better then what others had. "We'll get some supplies early tomorrow mornin'. Its been getting hot as hell during noon." Nodding Cas closed up the stable. Lighting the small lantern they had. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester was an attractive,troublesome, young male. His green eyes shining bright as he trotted into Willowbrook early in the morning. He often went on rides by himself. His family still all asleep at their "home" spot. They had a wagon, 3 tents and a decent sized campfire between it all. It was in a nice secluded area. Far from most trails and towns. Willowbrook being the closest. 

He often went off by himself as he liked stealing and causing as much trouble as possible. Not wanting his family to ever get caught up in any of his trouble and havoc. His horse was a light brown Appaloosa. A bit smaller compared to the other horses his family had, but he found having a smaller and swifter horse was easier to escape the law with. Currently just wanting to have a few drinks and possibly get a new saddle, as his current one was tattered and old. Looking over to the run down bar Willowbrook had he sighed softly. Getting off of his horse Dean secured her before heading in. Not many people were there. As after all it was still quite early, but that didn't stop the drunks and folk with nothing better to do from stopping in so early. Taking a seat at the bar the bartender raised a brow. "You look bit younger then most the others I see in here." "Probably because I am, but that dont mean I cant drink. Shot of whiskey please." Digging into his pants small pockets he pulled out whatever crumpled cash and change he possibly had. Handing it to the bartender who didn't seem to mind. The shot glass slid across the counter to Dean. Taking it he let the whiskey roll down his throat. His eyes closing as he relaxed for a split seconds. Forgetting all of the stress and problems that existed. Feeling soother for a second he opened his eyes once more. Looking to the bartender who offered another. With a slight nod of his head he had received one more shot. 

Dean had relaxed in the bar for a bit. Just trying to have some peace for a short period of time. Before getting up and heading out he decided to stop by the stables. Hoping he could manage a saddle. Trotting his horse in slowly he noticed the only worker that seemed to be there. Gabriel and Michael out picking up whatever they could with the newfound money. He caught Deans eye easily. His eyes were a bright blue that lit up the whole stable, his face although slightly dirty, it was still so smooth and charming. Small bits of his hair falling down to his face. "How can I help you sir?" Castiel called out to Dean. Noticing the male had somewhat just been standing there with his horse. "Oh uhm-" Dean realized he must've spaced off as he met eyes with him. "Just here to see if you got any saddles?" Smiling a bit hesitantly. "Of course I do, this _IS_ a stable after all." Chuckling a bit Castiel often tried being nice to whoever stopped in to possibly buy anything. Always knowing how badly him and his brothers could use the money. But as he looked to the other male he felt a bit different. For some reason finding him attractive? He pushed off the thoughts as Dean spoke up again. "So you gonna show me these saddles or do I gotta rob yah?" He playfully boasted. Earning a huff from Cas. "Very amusing but if you rob me ill have you trampled by my horse." Crossing his arms. "Oh come on im just havin' fun." Dean laughed softly. 

After a bit dean had gotten a new saddle from Castiel. Switching it out with the old one he looked over to Cas. "Thanks-" He held out his hand but realized he hadnt even known his name. Feeling a bit awkward. Castiel shook Deans hand. "Castiel, and no problem. Stop by anytime for any horse care. Me and my brothers know just bout' anything on these creatures." He smiled softly. Looking to deans horse and petting her softly. "Well im Dean. And again thank you, ill have to stop in again at some point then." Giving him another friendly smile before climbing up into his horses saddle. Heading out as he hummed softly to himself. 


End file.
